A change of height but not heart
by ZessLuka
Summary: An experiment goes wrong and Orihime ends up as a little girl again. How will Byakuya and the rest of the Gotei 13 cope with one little girl? (One shot)


**A CHANGE OF HEIGHT BUT NOT HEART**

The Shinigami were a race of powerful and equally fierce people. A race entrusted with keeping the balance in check. Each reaper well equipped to handle any type of attack or threat on their city. They had faced war at the hands of their enemies and betrayal from their own kind. They were an evolving race standing outside the boundary lines when time called for it, however, their current predicament had left them baffled and clueless.

Kuchiki Byakuya always with held a lot but currently he was restraining a very alien feeling. He was trying desperately not to laugh at their situation. He stood on the First division grounds, along with a handful of his best men. To his left stood 5th division Taicho Hirako Shinji with his starry eyed lieutenant , flanking her right side stood Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku with their self invited Taicho and his pink haired menace. To Byakuya's right stood the 9th division's Kensei Murguruma along with his lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei and men. The 4 divisions had a rather peculiar creature cornered.

Byakuya sighed internally not knowing how someone so small could cause so much mayhem but then again when she smiled no one not even the So-taicho himself could deny her anything and that's how all this had began.

2 weeks earlier

Mayuri had been pacing around his lab frantically trying to finish up his latest invention and it wasn't helping that a certain female ryoka was watching his every move as if he were a rare specimen on show. He had a dead line to meet and her curious stare was becoming annoying. Why did she have to be punctual?. Why couldn't she be late like the rest of his audience? He couldn't chase her away as she was needed here today. Which was an insult to his work. The So-taicho actually doubted something would go wrong and sent her in. The audacity of them all!

He ignored her giving his full attention to the success in front of him. Mayuri prized himself in being a genius. He tolerated no mishaps and disregarded anything uninteresting. Once he knew the secret behind something it became dull and boring.

He carefully picked up the vital of clear white liquid and began pouring it in a clockwise direction into a larger tube filled with yellow powder. The contents melted into one and other forming a pink gel. It was complete. His genius mind knew no bounds. The pink gel would serve as a step forward in evolving and creating new age Shinigami.

The ability to learn faster and grow stronger on a reiatsu level was breathtaking. He could see new age zanpakuto's that out did the past imitations. Yes he would be know as the new age god who changed the tides of battles. Officially today would be the first time he would test the serum on a Shinigami with the So-taicho in attendance. A few other captains would also be there but he didn't care for their praises.

Nemu waltzed in carrying a tray of tools and Mayuri balked out a few stray orders as he began prepping the room.

Orihime observed the 12th division Taicho from behind a glass panel worry settling in as she eyed the pink gooey substance sitting harmlessly on the table. She had a bad feeling about this ever since the topic was brought up. She just couldn't let it slide which is why she insisted she be in attendance since Unohana Taicho was busy. It didn't help matters that the person who was playing genie pig for the 12th division was none other than her wild funny friend.

The door to her left opened and It was as if she had summoned him. He walked in with that goofy smile on his face unfazed about what was about to occur today.

"So they ready for me?" he asked

"Sort of" Orihime bit her lip and finally pushed herself to ask him for about the millionth time

"Abarai-kun you're sure about this?" She looked at him

Renji regarded her for a while choosing his next words carefully.

"I'll be fine and I'm not worried since I'll have you nearby if anything should happen" he winked at her

Orihime felt a bit nervous at the amount of faith he had in her so she resolved herself to not fail her friend.

Nemu entered the adjourning room.

"We're ready for you now Abarai-san"

Renji exited the room with Orihime in tow while their previous empty spaces where now filled with the So-taicho and a few Shinigami captains.

Nemu wasted no time in strapping Renji to a metal table while Orihime moved out of their way but kept a good distance should she be needed.

Akon felt the heat creep up on him. It was imperative that they focused all the cooling units on the main experiment chamber as today was a big day for his Taicho. He secretly cursed the timing and his body felt sluggish as he dragged the large bag of flour towards the division kitchens. He dragged his feet and a thought struck at his mushy brain. He would be passing the cooling rooms and it wouldn't hurt if he ducked in there for a few moments to cool down. With that in mind he slyly maneuvered and entered cooling room 5. He closed the door slowly and dropped his bag of flour on the rack to his left. He then collapsed on to of the floor letting the coldness seep into him.

Akon wasn't sure how much time had passed by but when he did wake up he was too sated to remember he didn't enter the room empty handed. He sneakily exited the room failing to notice that the flour bag that was placed upon the fan duct was no longer there but traveling fast through the ventilation system in its dry powder form.

Mayuri was practically bouncing in excitement but didn't let it show on the surface. He filled 2 large syringes with half the gel each. He had to administer the serum in 2 doses for it to completely take effect.

The room temperature wasn't cool enough as yet he needed it as cold as possible.

"Nemu, drop the temperature" he ordered syringe in hand

"Hai Mayuri-sama" Nemu moved quickly to the wall panel punching a few numbers.

The air vents opened and white powder flooded the room. Orihime's reflexes kicked in as she shot out Tsubaki cutting Renji's straps. Nemu tried to grab Renji but all she managed to do was bump into the metal table causing it to tip over. Mayuri was pushed aside as he concentrated on coughing uncontrollably. Orihime blindly made her way over unable to see anything. Mayuri grabbed the body passing and stabbed the syringe into it. One way the other he was getting his experiment done.

Orihime felt a sharp pain on her arm before the electric feeling rippled through her entire body. The pain tore at every muscle and nerve in her body. Stretching and contacting. It almost felt like her body was wrapping into itself. She collapsed on the floor, a suffocating air filled her until she began coughing non stop and tears streamed down her face. She tenderly reached for the syringe and pulled it off her arm dropping it on the ground. Her body felt heavy and strange.

"Nemu" Mayuri called out his mouth dry

Nemu rushed back towards the panel trying not to bump into anything else as her her fingers punched in numbers and the room slowly began clearing away.

Renji groaned as he yanked his arm free of the strap promising never to agree to something like this again. Orihime-chan was right what was he thinking. Never again. The room was a mess of white on every surface including all over him.

An ear splitting scream shook the room as the door burst open and in filled the Shinigami captains along with the So-taicho.

"SORA-ONIICHAN" Orihime was beyond terrified as she looked around the strange room. She was alone with strangers and Sora-oniichan wasn't there. Why would he leave her alone? She began crying.

All eyes turned to the little girl dressed in black robes sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. She couldn't be more that a few years old in human standards.

"My oh my now that is strange" Mayuri made towards her eyeing her. For some reason her clothes had shrunk along with her and Orihime turned her tear stained face towards him her fear setting in she got up and bolted under the low cabinet.

"Please tell me that's not Orihime-chan" Renji asked in a dread filled voice.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho" the So-taicho bellowed out

"Hai" Mayuri gave half his attention to the So-taicho

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked

"A possible side effect due to the confusion it would seem the female ryoka was injected with the serum instead of the original subject" Mayuri saw the opportunity and had to seize it quickly.

"Is there any way to reverse the effects?" The So-taicho inquired

"Not immediately but perhaps if the ryoka could be left in my charge I would be able to study her" he replied

"That won't be necessary Kurotsuchi Taicho. I do believe you can come up with a cure without the presence of Orihime-san". Unohana entered the room her smile bright.

Mayuri glared at the 4th division captain knowing this was one battle he wasn't going to win but he wasn't giving up so easily.

"While that may be possible we need to take pre cautions here" Mayuri outlined

Unohana ignored him and proceeded towards the cabinet kneeling down she peeked under spotting her skilled colleague. Well a much smaller version of her.

"Orihime-san" she called out gently and the little girl jerked towards the healer her eyes red.

"Where's my Onii-chan" Orihime asked sniffing

"You're Onii-chan is busy so he sent me to come get you" Unohana lied smiling gently as to not scare the little girl.

"No Sora-oniichan wouldn't leave me" she teared up again.

"Sora-san needed to get something so he left you with me remember" Unohana played an under hand card confusing the girl into trusting her

Orihime remained silent for a long while before she spoke again.

"Will my Onii-chan be back soon?" She asked

"Yes he will so let's get you out of here" Unohana stretched out her hand and very reluctantly Orihime crawled out holding onto the woman's hand.

Unohana scooped up the little girl taking matters into her hands.

"Until a cure is determined Orihime-san will not be persuade by the 12th division or anyone else for now I need to determine if she is healthy" her tone finalizing things as she walked out.

"Proceed with caution Kurotsuchi-taicho. The healer is valuable to Seireitei" the So-taicho took his leave and soon afterwards Renji made a mad dash for the fourth.

Mayuri crushed his lab equipment letting loose his fury on the nearest objects before he went in search of someone to punish.

Unohana was thankful she finally decided to stop by to collect Orihime from the 12th other wise she wouldn't have known what took place. The little girl remained very silent clutching onto the healer. Unohana proceeded to her office placing the girl on the couch.

"Orihime-san we're going to have a check up okay" she spoke softly and Orihime nodded.

Unohana gave her a check up recording all the results. Until a cure was developed she would need to keep a constant eye on the little healer. That was going to prove difficult since she was so busy. She gently cleaned away all the white powder from the little healer.

Just then there was rapid knocking on her door and Unohana sighed

"Enter"

Renji shoved the door open and Orihime panicked she was on her feet and hiding behind Unohana in seconds.

"Abarai fukutaicho" Unohana acknowledged him

"Is Orihime-chan doing okay?" He asked staring at the little peaking girl

"Well yes for now she's doing okay but I'll have to give her daily check ups until this matter is solved" Unohana answered

"I'm so dead now how do I explain this to Taicho" he mumbled and a thought struck Unohana

The only other place Orihime would be absolutely safe would be with Kuchiki Byakuya. Given their relationship she wouldn't want to keep him in the dark. First things first though she would need to get Orihime reacquainted with everyone.

"Orihime-san do you remember who this is?" Unohana asked her

Orihime shook her head furiously.

Renji knelt down near her and he reached out his hand.

"My name is Abarai Renji" his smiled softly well he tried to anyways

Orihime wasn't any good without her Onii-chan around but the kind lady did say Onii-chan would be back. Which meant he trusted her with these people so she would try to get along with them. Her Onii-chan had always told her to never be rude.

She gulped down her fear and placed her hand in his large one.

"Inoue Orihime" she answered

"Say Orihime-chan would you like to see some sakura blossoms?" He ventured and Orihime's interest perked up

"Yes please" she answered moving to hold his hand

Renji stood up still holding her hand.

"Keep her safe and if anything happens come to me at once" Unohana reminded him

"Hai" Renji answered bowing then he tugged along the little girl.

Orihime took a few steps then stopped she let go of Renji's hand and turned around towards Unohana.

She bowed taking both adults by surprise.

"Arigathou" she smiled and then grabbed Renji's hand and they exited the fourth division.

Orihime's fear dispersed as she took in a million different things as she passed by several men and woman. Some smiled at her and others waved like they knew her. The man with the strange red hair was taking her home. That's what he said but Orihime didn't recognize the area.

Renji kept glancing at his little companion every second. His Taicho was going to flay him alive then some more. The only reason he even agreed to be apart of the experiment was because Nemu made a request at their daily lieutenant meeting. He blatantly ignored the request but then thought better as he knew her Taicho was one freak that would end up using her if he didn't get a volunteer and Renji knew she wouldn't decline. The woman had never expressed her opinion in front of her Taicho and that left a bad taste in his mouth.

They arrived at a huge house and Orihime knew someone important must live here.

"Ren-chan who lives here?" She asked

Renji cringed at the nickname but said nothing thinking how he should answer her question.

"My Taicho Kuchiki Byakuya" he answered finally

Orihime absorbed the information as they shed their shoes for in door slippers. She followed Renji through the maze like corridors and came into a large room.

A handsome man sat with a writing desk in front of him. Several stacks of papers sat on the desk and to the side as he wrote away. He suddenly stopped and looked up at them. He had the same color eyes as Orihime but they were darker and very pretty like the moon. He didn't smile at all. His face was blank like a mask.

Byakuya's throat closed up and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening in confusion. A little angel stood a few feet away from him clad in death robes. She was tiny with long burnt orange hair and big bright grey eyes. Only one woman looked like that and this could not be her. Was this her daughter no he discarded the thought immediately.

"Ah no Taicho we need to talk" Renji broke through his rushed thoughts.

"Speak" was all his could manage as he never took his eyes of the little wonder.

"Remember how I volunteered for the 12th division experiment today well there was an accident and Orihime-chan ended up getting injected instead of me" Renji clarified

"So this is Inoue Orihime" Byakuya asked his voice cold an stern as he looked at her. She was still so beautiful.

"Yes Unohana Taicho said we need to keep an eye on her until Kurotsuchi Taicho comes up with a cure" Renji swallowed hard explaining

"Very well" there was no question about it he was not letting anyone get near her while she was like this.

"Orihime-chan this is Kuchiki Byakuya Taicho" Renji introduced his captain looking down at the girl hiding behind him

"Nice to meet you Bya-san" she gave him a small smile peeping out from behind Renji. He scared her a bit. He looked like a strict person and Orihime had to becarful. Not everyone liked her she remembered that much. Some adults hated children.

It was so sweet, innocent and pleasing. Even as a child she didn't lack for manners. She was tiny though and fragile he had to keep her close. He had to make several changes around here. Her protection came first and it wouldn't surprise him if the 12th division came knocking on his door for her.

"Renji inform Rukia of the... changes" he directed Renji hating how Orihime stuck close to his lieutenant.

Orihime felt her tummy rumble a bit. She had to wait for them to finish talking so she could speak. It would be rude if she cut in. She tugged at Renji's hand.

"Ren-chan" she urged him in a low whisper to come closer

"What's wrong Orihime-chan?" Renji asked kneeling low

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked slowly but not slow enough

"Oh hang on we'll fix you something" he answered

"That's okay I can do it" Orihime assured him

"That would be dangerous" Byakuya cut in.

"No its okay I cook, at home when Sora-oniichan is at work. I can do it" she reassured Byakuya.

"Be that as it may until your stay here Orihime you shall refrain from cooking" Byakuya enforced

Orihime clamped her mouth closed and she nodded. She really didn't know what these people would do if they grew tired of her like her parents had grown tired of her and Sora-oniichan. She let go of Renji's hand wishing her Onii-chan was here to hug her.

Renji stepped away letting his Taicho handle the little girl as he made a swift exit.

Byakuya sighed he had to be gentle for she was so young and fragile. He needed to remember that she was broken and one wrong step he would lose the pieces.

"Hime" he called her gently and Orihime forced herself to look at him

He beckoned her close and when she was standing next to him he pulled her into his arms hugging her close.

Orihime panicked for a second before she melted into his arms. He smelt like sakura blossoms. She felt safe like the times her Onii-chan hugged her when things got bad. He kissed the top of her head inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hime always remember that you are very important to me" he told her

Orihime was confused she was never important to anyone except her Onii-chan.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him

"Because you're all that matters to me" he answered placing a kiss on her forehead.

Orihime blinked at him before her face split into a beautiful smile that froze his heart. He didn't look like he had lied and Orihime let herself believe him. If Onii-chan trusted him then she could trust him as well.

"Then you're important to me also" Orihime decided he would be her second best friend for no one could replace her Onii-chan. He tucked her hair behind her ear marveling at how small she was in his grasp.

"Come" he picked her up under the arms raising her from his lap and placing her on the ground.

Orihime was curious as Byakuya got up and turned to her.

All Rukia had to do was hear that there was a mini Orihime and she was sprinting away in search of her friend. She skidded into the room startling Orihime and watched the mini girl rushed towards Byakuya.

"Nii-sama so its true then" Rukia spoke hiding her eagerness

"Hi Orihime-chan I'm Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia tried grinning at the little girl

"Hi" Orihime answered before looking between both adults trying to decipher the connection.

Byakuya caught on to her curious staring quickly.

"Orihime this is my sister"

Orihime smiled at the raven haired woman and Rukia couldn't contain herself as she grabbed Orihime cuddling her.

"Ru-Rukia-chan" Orihime struggled away from Rukia

"Sorry oh I almost forgot Hitsugaya Taicho needed to see Orihime-chan but.." She trailed off not knowing what she would do now.

"After Orihime has eaten, we shall visit the 10th division. For now Rukia take charge" Byakuya declared

Orihime wasn't sure but it looked like they were going somewhere after she ate and it excited her to no end.

"Hai Nii-sama, come along Orihime-chan" Rukia held out her hand and the little girl grasped her hand heading off.

Once Orihime was fed she met up outside with Byakuya.

Rukia was itching to get to her division as she had to get her hands on those little outfits she had stashed away. After all she loved little things

"Nii-sama I have duties to take off so I shall see you later"

Byakuya nodded while Orihime smiled

"Bye bye Ru-chan" she waved

Rukia didn't say a single thing about the girl's naming sense as she took off

Byakuya picked her up and Orihime instantly argued about it

"I can walk by myself Bya-san"

"I'm am aware, however, we won't be walking" Byakuya answered

"Are we going to run then?" She asked

"Yes"

"But I'm heavy Bya-san" she added

"No you're light and this will be quick so close your eyes okay"

Orihime nodded trusting him and also because she was very curious. She closed her eyes and felt the wind brush against her face for a split second before he asked her to open her eyes and they were somewhere else.

"Was that magic Bya-san" she asked her tone filled with wonder

"Not exactly" he answered and she waited for him to go on

"That was shunpo"

"Can you teach me?" She asked eagerly

"Yes perhaps later on but now we need to go see Hitsugaya Taicho" he responded placing her on the ground and holding one of her tiny hands.

Virtually every Shinigami that they passed stopped to stare at Orihime and she gave them bright big smiles. Byakuya kept his cool demeanor about not paying anyone any attention.

He knocked once before entering the main office of the 10th division and as always the Taicho was hard at work with his lieutenant beside him pestering him in a tone that made Byakuya want to pull out her vocal cords.

"I'm telling you Taicho..." She whined

"Matsumoto don't make me..." Toshiro cut himself off looking up from his work

"Kuchiki Taicho what brings..." Toshiro's words trailed off as he caught sight of the little fire haired girl.

"Aha see the rumors were true" Rangiku rushed over engulfing Orihime in a tight hug.

Orihime struggled to breath and finally when the woman loosened her hold Orihime dashed back to Byakuya. Byakuya picked her up and rubbed a hand over her back to calm her down.

"Matsumoto stop it you're scaring her" Toshiro set down his pen finally finding his voice.

"My bad" Rangiku smiled apologetically

"So Kuchiki Taicho what can I do for you and ...your daughter?"

Byakuya stopped all movement. His daughter? Where the hell did they get that absurd idea from?

"However did you manage to hide this little one and not to mention that sly Orihime-chan never telling us she had a child with the famous Kuchiki Taicho" Rangiku shook her head

Byakuya wanted to flay all of them alive. He could feel his dark side call yes he was so close to answering that call.

"That would be a drastic assumption I assure you Matsumoto fukutaicho that this is Inoue Orihime and not my daughter" Byakuya corrected them

Both Taicho and lieutenant were speechless and rather doubtful so Byakuya took it upon himself to straighten things out careful. When he was done Hitsugaya Taicho looked relieved and Matsumoto fukutaicho pouted unhappily for some reason.

"Now then Rukia mentioned you required Orihime's presence?"

"Yes well we had scheduled a training program with her by her request of course" Toshiro explained

If Byakuya recalled correctly of late Orihime had been doing training with each division for reasons unknown. Once this was all over he would need to have a word with her.

All the while Orihime remained silent in Byakuya's arms just listening as her mind processed the information. It was strange but Orihime had understood every bit of the conversation and was curious as to why they were referring to her as if she was not there.

"Bya-san who are these people" she whispered to him

"Orihime this is Hitsugaya Toshiro 10th division Taicho and Matsumoto Rangiku fukutaicho" Byakuya explained.

Orihime noted that the white haired kid was an actual captain despite him being so small and the big chested woman worked under him.

"Looks like we'll have to cancel the training until further notice" Toshiro broke the silence

"Nah Shiro-chan" Orihime began and Rangiku squealed at her cute voice.

Toshiro merely raised an eyebrow at her choice of name for him.

"Yes Inoue-san" he asked

"Can you not cancel the training please?"

This was unexpected and Byakuya was worried.

"And why is that?" Toshiro asked voicing Byakuya's question

"Because I want to see" turning back to Byakuya she directed her words at him "I promise I'll be good Bya-san please"

When she looked at him like that he didn't have the heart to say no but he was logical and her protection came first.

Orihime turned her puppy eyes towards the other two adults and they were lost to her. For some reason she really wanted to see them train.

"Very well but only watching" Byakuya finally let her have her way.

Toshiro shared a look with Rangiku almost missing the part when Orihime wrapped her hands around Byakuya's neck hugging before she pulled back kissing him on the cheek taking him by surprise.

"Arigathou Bya-san, Shiro-chan, Ran-chan" she beamed at the three of them

Byakuya took his leave with his little bundle. Back at his division he decided to take her along. Keeping her occupied was easy as she sat cross legged on his desk refusing to move an inch as she watched him work.

She was talkative like her grown self but once he gave her candy she was silent simply observing. Out of the corner of his eye he watched. She was like a beautiful little ornament on his desk. Her hair was tucked behind her ears showing her hairpins and she still wore the black Shinigami robes.

Once her candy was finished she slowly slipped off his desk and walked towards his book shelf. She choose a few books carrying it back to his fukutaicho's desk she settled down quietly and began paging through the books.

A hell butterfly sailed in carrying a message from the So-taicho. A captains meeting and Orihime's presence was requested as well. He hoped that a solution was found because he really did miss the adult Orihime. While she was a pleasant child he disliked lying to her especially where her brother Sora was involved.

"Hime" he whispered and surprisingly she turned her grey curious eyes setting on him

"Hai" she answered sweetly

"We need to leave soon for a meeting" he told her

"Okay" she responded and made good time in keeping back the books she took out.

Orihime had learnt a lot from those books. Stuff like who Kuchiki Byakuya was and that there were 13 divisions each with a captain and vice captain. It was strange how her mind sorted out the information almost like she knew this and learnt about somewhere along the line but just couldn't say when.

None the less she kept reading until Bya-san had stopped her because they had to go somewhere. She liked him. He was different from her parents. He said she was special and that she mattered to him. He wasn't all talk he really did make her feel special.

Orihime entered the large hall with Byakuya her eyes roaming the walls coming to a stop on the 2 rows of captains standing across from each other. She diligently followed Byakuya as he took his place. She stayed close to him as everyone stared at her.

"Inoue Orihime please set forward" the So-taicho called out

Orihime glanced up at Byakuya and he gave an invisible nod so she left his side to stand in front of the So-taicho. He looked old like a Ji-chan.

"Hai Ji-chan" she responded

Yamamoto stared at her as did most captains with Unohana hiding a smile. Finally he found his voice again

"Kurotsuchi Taicho fill the rest of the room in on today's incident and keep it short" he ordered

The 12th division captain went on explaining things straining to keep on point as he explained to the other captains about Orihime's condition.

Orihime was bored as she half listened to the stuffy Captain about what happened to her. So she dug into her pocket pulling out her sweets she walked up towards the So-taicho and gave him a few pieces of candy.

Yamamoto stared at the little girl. He accepted the offering and thanked her. Without realizing it he was pulled into a whispered conversation with the little girl.

Unohana and Byakuya hid their surprise well and Unohana gave a small smile knowing Yamamoto had a soft spot for children but then again this was Inoue Orihime. As an adult she held a special place in everyone's heart so as a child it was unavoidable that the same would occur.

Orihime ended her conversation with the So-taicho promising to visit him for tea soon. He was like the Ji-chan she never had. She walked back to her spot and stood just as Mayuri finished off.

Questions rose like wildfire but the So-taicho had silenced them with one tap of his cane.

"Now then what solution have you come up with Kurotsuchi Taicho?"

"Since the full dosage of the serum was administered to the subject we will have to wait until the serum works its way out of her system" Mayuri conveyed

"And how long will that be?" Jushiro asked

"Perhaps a week or 2" Mayuri shrugged not caring

"however, if I run tests on the child I can work out a way to expel the serum sooner" he added with a gleam in his eye

Byakuya tensed as did Unohana from his words

"So-taicho I would advise against exposing Orihime-san so quickly to such tests. If the serum can wear off naturally I don't see the point in subjecting my colleague to tests that may harm her as Orihime-san is vital to us given her unique abilities" Unohana was quick to stir him away from the 12 division Taicho's suggestion.

While her own words troubled her she had to phrase it as such. No way was she letting them experiment on her colleague.

The So-taicho pondered over this matter clearly making Byakuya nervous but he didn't let it show.

"I think that would be the best course of action Yama-ji" Shunsei Kyoraku added

"Indeed we can not be certain how Orihime-san may respond to the tests as she is just a child" Jushiro backed him up

"Inoue Orihime will be left in the charge of the 4th and 6th divisions. She will not be used for any further testing and the serum is to be destroyed at once"

Both Unohana and Byakuya were relieved at the order. Unohana smiled at her colleagues grateful for their input.

"Dismissed" Yamamoto called out

"See you later Ji-chan" Orihime smiled and waved as she ran towards Byakuya grabbing onto his hand. The So-taicho simply nodded to everyone's surprise.

A few captains lingered Oohing and Ahhing at her adorableness. Orihime, however, caught sight of a captain with long white hair it fascinated her. She had tugged Byakuya towards him.

"Ah hello Orihime-san" he smiled at her

"Hi" Orihime smiled back her eyes running over his lovely hair

"My oh my what a lovely little one you are" Kyoraku made his way to them

Unohana stepped in taking charge of the situation

"Orihime-san this is Shunsei Kyoraku Taicho of the 8th division and Ukitake Jushiro Taicho of the 13th division"

Orihime's eyes lit up and she smiled at Jushiro and Kyoraku.

"And I am 5th division's handsome Taicho Hirako Shinji" the blond Taicho knelt down taking her hand and kissing the back of it

He was funny the way he spoke and wiggled his eye brows. Orihime giggled at him.

"Say Orihime-chan would you like to visit my division?" He asked

"Can I?" Orihime turned to Byakuya for permission much to everyone's surprise

Byakuya's answer was instant. She was going nowhere with the blond leech

"That would be unwise" he stated

"Actually Kuchiki Taicho I think this would be a good chance for Orihime-san to familiarize herself with the Gotei 13 again" Unohana informed him

Honestly there were times the 4th division Taicho played on his last nerve in such ways. It was a logical case but one he was compelled to acknowledge.

"Very well" he finally gave in. His reward was a bright flashing smile from his little angel.

Thanks to the 4th division Taicho Orihime was now on her way with the lecherous 5th division captain Shinji Hirako. Thus had Byakuya's schedule began.

Day 01: Orihime meets the Shinigami Taicho's

His princess bounced all over the Gotei 13. She was all anybody could talk of.

Orihime spent endless hours in each division. Everyone was nice and they made her laugh. Ju-chan also gave her a lot of sweets. He was very pretty for a Taicho.

Day 02: Orihime comes across Shunpo

Orihime kept seeing everyone pop up here and there she was curious as to how they did it. It was like magic so she asked Nana-chan at the 8th division. She was visiting them today.

"Shunpo that's what its called" Nanao answered

"Will you teach me please?" Orihime asked and Nanao melted from her puppy eyes

It was hard work as they trained but Orihime caught on soon. She was sailing through the air like a bird. It was a lot of fun especially when she played tag with Soi-chan from the second division.

Day 03: Orihime meets Yachiru and Byakuya destroy's the pool in the back yard yet again

Byakuya may let anything slide but the pool had to go at all costs. There was no two ways about it. The 11th division fukutaicho was a real menace with her ideas. So with no remorse Byakuya let Senbonzakura loose destroying the pool.

Orihime oohed at his senkai making no fuss that her pool was now gone so one point for him

Day 04: The gifts began pouring in

Byakuya had no idea where the gifts had suddenly come from only that it was all meant for his princess.

"Bya-san can I keep them all?" She asked her large round eyes dancing all over the gifts

"Yes you may" he sighed low looking at the items filling the room

Day 05: Orihime enter's central 46 but is stopped by Hisagi Shuuhei

There was one call Byakuya didn't expect to get. Out of everything he never expected to receive a hell butterfly with a summons to pick up Orihime from the 9th division.

On arrival he found fukutaicho Hisagi holding Orihime as she questioned him about his tattoo's

"Ah Kuchiki-taicho we ran into a bit of a problem" Hisagi informed him

"Yes it would seem that Inoue-san was quite skillful in getting into central 46 undetected until Shuuhei spotted her at the last minute" Kensei stepped in

Byakuya sighed internally as Mashiro plucked the little girl from Hisagi and twirled about with her

"I'd say she just pointed out that Central 46 needs to upgrade their security" Mashiro spoke cutting Byakuya off from apologizing

"I agree Mashiro" Kensei nodded and Byakuya eyed the little mischief maker as she laughed

Day 06: Orihime and Yachiru tear across the first division

Orihime's days were filled with fun. Like today she sprinted away from Yach-chan running towards where Ji-chan lived. She shunpo'd into the hall and through the rooms with Yach-chan hot on her heels.

They were playing tag and Orihime would not lose this time round.

When Byakuya received yet another summons. He felt like a parent who could not keep track of his child. Except she was not his child and he had no idea how to control her.

Day 07: Orihime learn's Kido!

Orihime had learned how to shunpo but it seemed that these people knew more magic. They weren't called magic but Kido and Nana-chan agreed to help teach her.

She liked Nana-chan a lot. Nana-chan was like her big sister sweet and caring. Nana-chan was always eager to teach her a lot of things.

Orihime had to learn the spells some were easy but others way too hard so she stuck to the ones she could remember. She couldn't wait to show Bya-san

Byakuya sighed heavily he had been doing that to much of late. Looking after 1 little girl had left him along with the rest of Seireitei in a fix. The serum was kicking in at a rapid rate and a week had passed but nothing could be done. She was learning too much too fast

There were rapid changes around his house as everyone fussed after Orihime. Which was pointless as she was an independent little child. She was busy during the day creating havoc but at night she cuddled up looking every bit like a doll in sleep. Byakuya had to wonder if he ever had children with Orihime perhaps this is what it would be like. He smiled hoping she would return back to normal soon. He missed her.

She was a ball of energy untamable. She never seemed to run out of steam.

A week had passed already but it seemed much longer to Byakuya. He had a few moments before he had to leave for his morning division duties. He lingered awaiting when his princess would come running around the corner with her face splitting smile looking genuinely pleased to see him.

Orihime felt tired so very tired despite it been morning she didn't want to wake up. Her body was sluggish as she rolled out of her bed and crawled to the door her eyes barely open.

She briefly grabbed her green broccoli bear that Byakuya gifted her dragging it after her as she went in search of him. It was difficult and her body began to hurt like someone had beat her up. She wanted to sleep but the pain wouldn't go away. She collapsed breathing heavy.

Byakuya knew instantly something was wrong as he set down his tea cup hurriedly and shunpo'd finding her reiatsu with ease. The color drained from his face as he found her lying in the ground. Every fiber of his being screamed in union as he moved with such speed.

"Orihime" he gently called picking her up. Her face was flushed and she was crying.

He tucked her against his chest as he focused everything to his shunpo. He arrived in the fourth division inside Unohana's office surprising both her and her lieutenant

" Kuchiki Taicho…" Unohana trailed off as she recognized the low reiatsu of Orihime

She was out of her seat checking the child at once. Her brow creased in worry as she registered the symptoms.

"Isane-san get me my kit and follow quickly. Kuchiki Taicho please wait here" Unohana calmly took the child from him making for the room down the hall.

Byakuya followed remaining outside as they worked on the other side of the door on his princess. He barley registered the staff who scurried past him as his gaze bore a hole into the door.

Unohana wasn't pleased if anything she wanted to wring Kurotsuchi Mayuri's neck for creating such a defective serum.

The little girl moaned and tossed as Insane replaced the cold cloth on her forehead.

Unohana had given her something for the pain but that was all she could do. Anything else could be harmful right now and for once Unohana was helpless unable to heal her patient. She had to wait.

"Isane-san please stay with Orihime-san. Do not leave her side until I return"

"hai Taicho" Insane answered keeping a trained eye on the child

Unohana exited the room coming face to face with Byakuya. He had a cold silent look on his face making her staff exceptionally uncomfortable.

"Kuchiki Taicho Orihime-san is stable for now shall we discuss the details in my office. I instructed Isane-san to watch over Orihime-san while we talk" she assured him

Byakuya gave a slight nod following the healer.

In her office Unohana got straight to the point knowing his silence was because he was worried and unable to voice it.

"I am afraid we have to keep Orihime-san for observation as her body is beginning to reject the serum. Which would explain her fever and pain. For now all I can do I reduce her pain and control the fever introducing another drug into her system could prove to be dangerous " she explained

"why after a week is her body choosing to reject the serum?" he asked

"It could be a late defense mechanism or even Orihime-san's abilities taking action I can't be sure" Unohana answered.

"So we wait" he stated. Three soul wrecking words that made him want to scream but he was better than that. He would wait logic dictated he keep his mind about and pay attention to Orihime

Two agonizing days later he was seated in the fourth division. In his usual spot waiting for her to wake up. She was asleep for two hole days usually awaking in pain or screaming in agony. His patience and emotions were paper thin.

Everyone avoided him like a disease. He knew precisely who had visited her as they always timed it perfectly making sure they were there when he was at his division burying his head in paper work. He said nothing focusing solely on when she would awaken and smile at him. Make him normal again.

"Bya-san"his head snapped to her bed and he was rewarded with her best smile and she bounced off the bed and into his arms

"Ohayo" she added in a sing song way

"how are you feeling?" he asked after a very long while

"okay there's no pain" she answered holding her stomach

"Orihime are you in pain?" he asked worried

She bit her lip color rising to her cheeks as he heard the sound.

There was knock on the door before Unohana entered smiling as she looked at the child.

"Unohana-san" Orihime beamed

"I'm glad you're looking much better Orihime-san " the healer stepped inside

"lets get you checked up and then you can have breakfast" she added

Byakuya left the room stretching his legs as he stood near a window letting the sun sink into his frame. His peace was short lived as a hell butterfly sailed towards him. He set out his finger eyes widening at the message.

" _Attention Hime-chan is awake all to the fourth and bring sweets"_

The vultures were about to swarm in on his princess and leading them was a pink haired menace. He reined in his reiatsu keeping his cool. How on earth did she find out Orihime was awake?

"Kuchiki Taicho I suggest talking to Orihime-san while you still have the opportunity to do so as I have picked up on several reiatsu's that are well on their way here" Unohana smiled

Byakuya heeded her words as he had also picked up the reiatsu's closing in

He found Orihime half way through her breakfast as Isane fukutaicho left them alone.

"Bya-san did you eat as yet?" she asked

"no" he answered

"How come?" she went on

"I was waiting for you"

"oh sorry I didn't wait for you " she pouted

"that is quite alright "he dismissed the issue

"I know will you eat with me tonight?" she asked with much enthusiasm

"Of course" he replied as he cupped her face planting a kiss on her forehead.

Less than a minute later the horde of demons descended on them. Some through the window others through the door and he was compelled to leave her in Unohana's care as he left for his own division. He passed seated and unseated officers, even Captains as they rushed into the room. He didn't worry too much as the room was filled in minutes, it would take seconds for Unohana to clear it out. His princess was okay.

His mood got worse as the day progressed and he felt her reiatsu spike all over the place. He had to reconsider his decision to shunpo over and snatch her away from the vermin several times. He kept counting reminding himself that she would return in the end to him and none of them. With that thought the day progressed in some way.

Orihime didn't have time to think of anything. People swarmed her room. Everyone was worried that she had gotten sick. It was strange in a way as Sora Onii-chan only worried about her.

"Hime-chan" Yachiru bounced on her bed

Orihime beamed at her friend.

"Yach-chan" she was glad even Bya-san came to see her

"Alright let's get this party on the road" Rangiku squealed

"Now now Matsumoto-fukutaicho Orihime-san has just awoken perhaps another day" Unohana interjected smiling.

"But I feel fine Unohana-san" Orihime quickly added

"See can't be all that bad Unohana-taicho" Kyoraku pleaded

"I won't advise it Kyoraku-taicho" Unohana pressed on

"We'll take good care of you. What say you Unohana Taicho" Shinji chimmed in

"Please Unohana-San" Orihime pleaded giving her best puppy eyes that had the entire room swooning in awe

"Very well but I shall be present since Kuchiki Taicho has left you in my care" Unohana conceded

"Yay. Let's go" Yachiru grabbed Orihime dragging her out of bed.

Shinji plucked her up surprising her as he spoke

"To the 8th!" He zoomed away

Orihime's get well party lasted the entire day. The presents, food and games were endless. She didn't have a single quite moment as she bounced from division to division. Rangiku made her change into several outfits all day long. Orihime needed a break and contently fell asleep despite the noise at the 3rd division in Kira's arms.

"Rose Taicho" Kira nudged his captain

"I think Orihime-san has exhausted herself" Rose commented watching as the little girl slept

The room went silent so silent Kira was unnerved and sure he could hear the crickets outside. Everyone was staring at the little girl in his arms.

Nemu fukutaicho pushed forward standing extremely close she poked her finger against Orihime's cheek.

"Soft yet squishy" she announced continuing in slow motion

"She's adorable" Hinamori fukutaicho squealed

"Who knew Orihime could be this cute" Renji smirked

Byakuya was amazed at their brazen ways. He stood in the doorway and watched as they kept poking at his Princess's face. She was asleep and here they had no decency to bring her home.

Unohana was surprised as she entered the third.

"Ah Kuchiki Taicho I was just making another stop over to check in on Orihime-san" she informed him

"Thank you Unohana Taicho I will be escourting Orihime home now as it seems she has fallen asleep" he raised his voice towards the end making the room turn cold.

Renji suddenly moved towards Kira intent on taking Orihime from him but Kira wouldn't have it

"Ah Taicho I was just about to bring Orihime-chan home" he gave half a grin

"I am sure you were" Byakuya narrowed his eyes flash stepping towards Kira

He gently took his sleeping princess tucking her against his chest as he left nodding his thanks to Rose and Unohana.

He felt a stirring as he walked out holding her close. In one fell step he shunpo'd his fastest to the manor ensuring he did not disturb her.

Walking to her room he pulled open the door and set her down on her neat futon. She was adorable as he watched her sleep and he did the unthinkable. He poked her soft cheek noting how it plumped right back. He was surprised as she giggled and her big grey eyes opened. She gave him a killer smile before grabbing his finger and falling right back to sleep.

Byakuya sat in blissful silence never removing her grip and eventually he fell asleep sitting beside her bed as she slept.

The next morning he awoke stiff and sore but happy as he noticed she was still holding onto his finger. With great reluctance he undid her grip easing out of her room and back into his. It was less than a minute later he felt her reiatsu rise meaning she was up and about. Another day and another set of adventures for her.

Byakuya set down his pen later that evening it was time he brought his little trouble maker home for dinner. It took him a while to pin point her reiatsu at the 10th division. Over this last few days he stopped being surprised at the places he found her. He exited his division and shunpo'd over stealthily entering the compound he paused at the door that stood half open.

Orihime stood on the desk wearing his white silk scarf around her neck and his kenseiken hair piece on her head. She held a ruler in one hand taking a stance.

"I will protect you Shiro-chan" she announced

Matsumoto aimed paper balls at her busy Taicho and Orihime was quick to wack them away without disturbing the papers on the desk.

"Nice Orihime-chan" Rangiku gushed

"The name is Kuchiki Taicho" Orihime corrected and Byakuya bit back a smile

"Of course Kuchiki Taicho now a little faster"

Orihime' s smile grew wide as she deflected them. Rangiku began going faster and Orihime soon realized her ruler was no match for the paper balls so she raised her hand and aimed well

"Hado 31: Shakkaho" the red orb blasted through the paper and Rangiku shunpo'd out of the way.

"Wow nicely done Kuchiki Taicho" Rangiku clapped

Toshiro sighed glaring at Matsumoto. He couldn't exactly direct his anger at Orihime. Who suddenly decided to step into the empty box on his desk he marked 'OUT' for documents leaving his office.

"Inoue-san what are you doing?" He questioned

"Oh I'm going out now so I'm waiting for Bya-san to come get me" she smiled setting down the ruler and Rangiku burst out laughing

Byakuya walked in and she beamed at him. She smiled that smile that made want to rush over to her and wrap her up in his arms, as an adult he remembered where that smile once led them. Such sweet memories.

He walked calmly up to the desk and she sprung into his arms. He nodded a silent thank you to Toshiro while Orihime did way better than him.

"See you tomorrow Shiro-chan. Bye Ran-chan"

"Good bye Inoue-san" Toshiro's voice softened

"See ya" Rangiku waved them off.

Orihime had to tell Byakuya she was sorry.

"Bya-san"

"Hai?"

"Ru-chan said it was okay if I borrowed your scarf and Kenseiken. Is it?" She asked

"Of course" Byakuya held back his smile he didn't mind as she was every bit the Kuchiki now.

Dinner was a bit better as she chatted up with Renji and Rukia but her energy didn't seem to be in it. What worried him was her totally normal taste in food. Her odd concoctions were seemingly absent tonight and that was a major cause for concern.

Byakuya had finished up dinner retiring to his quarters. He was debating whether to check in on Orihime or not as he changed into his sleeping robes. He had just finished when the doors slide back.

Orihime was wearing a floral pink and purple pajama set specially given to her by Rukia. She sat on her futon hugging the soft green teddy bear Byakuya gifted her trying to draw comfort from it. Everyone had been kind and nice and even yesterday they threw her a party. She couldn't find fault with anyone of them but as she grew to like it she couldn't help but realize the ugly truth for what it was. She had learned a lot of things perhaps too much. These people were Shinigami's and as her mind set the brick work of information down neatly an all to firmiliar heart ache steeped in.

Her Onii-chan wasn't coming for her now or any time soon because he was dead. She tried to be strong and hold it in but the tears welled up and fell. She really wished she hadn't been so eager to learn. Ignorance is sometimes bliss. She needed comfort and oddly she knew Byakuya would offer her that. She scrambled out of her room directly towards his. She slide back the door and rushed towards him.

Byakuya turned to his little flame haired princess as she rushed towards him. He knelt down and Orihime sank into his chest balling her eyes out as she cried. Byakuya immediate hugged her trying to comfort her. He was distressed what could have caused her such pain?

"Hime" he called out gently rubbing her back

She didn't answer merely kept crying.

"Hime what's wrong?" He asked again

"Onii-chan's not coming back" it was a statement not a question

"Why didn't you tell me Bya-san?" She hiccuped pushing off his chest to look at him with puffy eyes.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to hurt the one I love by telling her that her beloved brother was no more" he wipped away her tears cupping the side of her small face.

Orihime never had someone say they loved her apart from Sora-oniichan. It warmed her heart and scared her. Would he eventually leave as well.

"I am here and I won't be leaving for a very long time" he reassured her. It was odd how he could also know exactly what she was thinking but it didn't change the fact that she was alone now

"I miss Onii-chan. I don't want to be alone any more" she wiped at her eyes

"You have never been alone you have everyone here in Seireitei and you have me" his words washed away her doubts

She stared at him processing all that he had said to her

"Nah Bya-san can you wait for me" Orihime caught him with an off guard question

"Wait?" He asked confused

Orihime nodded her little head before she went on

"Because when I grow up I want you to fall in love with me"

Byakuya stared at the little girl with her serious sweet face. He smiled at her leaning close to her ear he spoke.

"I already am" he pulled back and watched her face turn pink before she gave him a wonderful smile. Yes he loved this woman and it was beginning to drive him insane that the serum was taking forever to wear off.

"Would you read me a story Bya-san?" She asked

"Yes of course" Byakuya answered moving into their routine before bed

The next morning Orihime found herself in the first division alone with the So-taicho. He explained his plan to her careful and Orihime wanted to jump up and down with the secret mission she was given.

"Now remember keep this on you until it turns fully white" the So-taicho laid out the plan handing Orihime a black cube with white shapes all about it.

"Hai Ji-chan" Orihime placed the cube inside her pocket as it was small and she saluted the So-taicho.

"2 hours from now" the So-taicho stated and Orihime skipped off

Byakuya was curious as to why Orihime had missed breakfast but at the back of his mind he knew she had been causing trouble somewhere and soon enough one of the divisions would seek him out to complain.

After breakfast he had met her inside his division.

She was currently lying on her stomach across the couch reading a book. She kept reaching into her pocket fiddling around then pulling her hand out again. He let her be and resumed his work.

The two hour window was approaching and Orihime needed to be far away from Byakuya. With his skills in shunpo she wouldn't make it far.

She hoped off the couch and had to high tail it quickly out of there.

"Nah Bya-san can I go see Usagi-chan?" She asked

Byakuya took a moment to sort through her nicknames. Usagi would be Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Very well but be careful" he instructed

"Arigathou" she smiled and dashed off.

Upon her departure a hell butterfly sailed in and Byakuya lifted his index finger letting it sit down so he could listen to it message.

" _Attention this is a special message from the So-taicho for divisions 5,6 and 9 to immediately capture Inoue Orihime as she is in possession of the a powerful item from the hall of relics. Permission to use non lethal force granted"_

Byakuya swore in rage calling Renji who was nowhere in sight as he grabbed a handful of men with limited orders. He rushed out to find the mischief maker. She was in big trouble this time.

Shinji couldn't help but laugh his heart out as Momo repeated the message. Orihime was one adorable little Shinigami and now she went and did it.

"Let's go get the princess before someone else finds her" he instructed his division men and lieutenant

Byakuya had finally encountered the 5th and 9th division not exactly happy by the prospect but he had to talk them out of using force on Orihime.

"Let's be clear I like the little lady so let's not hurt her" Shinji surprised him by speaking.

"That's not a problem she shouldn't be very difficult to restrain so force shouldn't be necessary" Kensei added and Byakuya simply nodded in agreement relaxing a bit

As if on cue Orihime materialized in front of them smiling as if nothing of the sort had happened. She was prepared for what was about to occur. she had to stay alert.

"Orihime-chan how lovely to see you" Shinji moved forward and she stepped back

"Orihime-san will you return what you took?" Hisagi asked

"Took?" Orihime feigned perfect innocence cocking her head side wards.

'What did I take Usagi-chan?" She asked

"Something important from the first division. Did you take anything from there Orihime-chan?" Shinji asked inching forward

"Oh you mean this" Orihime proudly pulled out the cube

"Yes that" Byakuya finally spoke up

"You need to give it back" Kensei added.

"Then come get it" Orihime said pocketing the cube and she took off in a shunpo.

"Since when can she use shunpo" Shinji directed an accusing glance at Byakuya

"Its futile to insinuate that I had a hand in teaching her" Byakuya added before making after her.

The chase proved to be more than expected when Orihime began dodging their binding kido spells using her own on them. It was hard to keep track of her as she was small making it easy to lose her in the crowds.

Byakuya admired her skill as she chose crowded parts of the town dragging them all over the shore. She was crafty and he was proud.

Orihime stormed through the 11th division and as expected Zaraki Taicho and gang was added to the pack chasing her.

"Za-chan, Yach-chan" she waved aiming a kido spell at the group. They evaded it but she was expecting it.

Orihime was getting tired so she led them to the first division ground and there she stood with four divisions staring at her.

Orihime pulled out the cube which was now fully white and she turned it about her palm making sure. She then tossed it at Shinji who caught it perfectly.

"Ji-chan said I should give it back once it turned white"

Shinji sighed heavily.

"Old man's playing games with us" Zaraki growled out

"That's not like him" Kensei added

Orihime took off in a fast shunpo surprising them all yet again.

"Kuchiki Taicho we'll leave the child to you as it would seem the So-taicho had a hand in this" Kensei commented and Byakuya took off after her.

Orihime made it home but the pain was beginning to rear its head. She entered the garden walking over to the koi pond. Her body hurt all over like that time her dad beat her. It was bad and Orihime tripped over the stones landing in the shallow pond. She twisted on to her back and the pain embraced her like a long lost friend. Orihime screamed as her bones cracked and snapped back into its original form.

Her skin stretched and set in back in place. Her body was aflame with pain and heat. She cried unable to stop any of this.

Byakuya heard her screams and zipped outside to find her face up in the koi pond. Her small form had melted away leaving a very wet and scantily clad Orihime. Her chest rose and fell in harsh breaths.

Orihime was lucky the water was cool as it kept the pain at bay. It would have been nice if she couldn't remember what happened but sadly she knew exactly what happened and it sucked.

Orihime covered her chest with one hand as she pushed up into a sitting position. It made no sense why her clothes didn't expand along with her. The material was covering her lower half only leaving her other wise naked. How utterly embarrassing should anyone see her. She gave herself a quick once off making sure everything was in place.

Orihime stood up clutching at the material and she made to step out of the pond when she noticed him staring at her.

Byakuya didn't move his gaze afraid she would disappear from his sights. With her lack of clothing and wet hair stuck to her body his curvy princess was back. He made quick strides engulfing her mouth is a fiery kiss. He had waited more than a week to do that. Byakuya skillfully shed his captain's hoari setting it on her shoulders.

"Never do that again" Byakuya finally spoke

"I won't though it wasn't by choice" she lifted her head smiling at him.

"Come we should get cleaned up as the So-taicho will be expecting us"

Orihime pouted not really wanting to go but best get it over with.

At the first division all misunderstandings were brought to a halt. As the So-taicho explained the cube was a tool to speed up the expulsion of the serum within Orihime. He was still Ji-chan but she knew better than to call him that now. As a kid she got away with too much. Orihime had to formally apologize but was relieved when everyone saw humor in it.

"So why send us after Orihime-chan?" Shinji asked

"Well Hirako Taicho its rare we have Shinigami children and I wanted to test how good my captains were in handling such a matter" the So-taicho stroked his beard a hint of smile on his lips.

"Hmmm a plan to keep us in line. Strategic" Kensei commented

Byakuya kept silent reeling in the warmth of the woman next to him as she blushed embarrassed by her actions.

"A lesson well learnt wouldn't you agree Inoue Orihime?" The So-taicho asked

"Hai Ji-chan" Orihime answered without thinking and quickly corrected herself "I mean So-taicho"

"Let us avoid such a situation in ..." The So-taicho was cut off as the main doors burst open

"Give me back my Zabimaru" a little red haired Shinigami chased after the 11th division lieutenant.

"Nooo" Yachiru waved avoiding him

Byakuya cringed at the sight and glanced at Orihime who began laughing along with everyone else. Now it made sense why his fukutaicho was seemingly absent all this time.

"Looks like we'll have to avoid the situation after this one" she smiled and looked at Byakuya.

He sighed under his breath before he shot out to grab his fukutaicho. This was going to be hell a red haired hell.


End file.
